The present invention relates to an air curtain generator that forms an air curtain between the workers and the working site so as to prevent the workers from inhaling contaminated air.
Some working places generate contaminated air such as in the kitchens or welding plants where the air contains several particles such as oil particles and/or chemical particles. The workers have to stay there so that they cannot avoid from inhaling the contaminated air which is not good for their health. The kitchen range hood is used to suck the smoke which is generated during the process of heating food. However, the position of the range hood is difficult to suck the smoke completely so that the users still inhale the smoky air. The workers in welding plants are exposed in dangerous circumstances because the air in the plants contains of metal particles and chemical particles.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an air curtain generator which comprises a casing having a fan received therein and the fan blows air through a plurality of openings defined through the casing. An end member is connected to the casing and a link has a first end pivotally connected to the end member. An arm has a first end pivotally mounted to the end member and a second end of the arm is pivotally connected to a fixed member. A rod extends from the fixed member and is pivotally connected to a second end of the link.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an air curtain generator that forms an air curtain between the workers and a source of the contaminated air.
The other object of the present invention is to employ the air flow of the air curtain to guide the smoke toward a kitchen range hood.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.